User talk:Calua
Wat So this is where Batcalu went. SeaTerror (talk) 09:22, November 2, 2013 (UTC) Indeed. 09:23, November 2, 2013 (UTC) Affiliation Hello, Calua. I'm an admin from Hunterpedia and I would like to ask for affiliation between our wikis. If you are interested, here is our banner. Thank you. Darkchylde (talk) Affiliation Hi, I'm from Toriko Wiki and Terra Formars Wiki, I would like to ask for an affiliation between Coppelion Wiki and ours. In case you agree, here's our banner for Toriko and Terra Formars. Thank you for your time :> Also don't know if you are interested in costumized wordmark, but if you like this one you are free to use it: http://img33.imageshack.us/img33/2773/8w81.png (Unok (talk) 14:29, November 10, 2013 (UTC)) :Cool, thanks, I'm glad you liked it. Going to add Coppelion Wiki right away :> (Unok (talk) 19:06, November 10, 2013 (UTC)) reply Heya, I'm Zephuros, someone who's very interested in Coppelion series as it's currently my most favorite manga right now. I've read the translated version up to volume 9, and I've read the raws from volumes 10 up to 19 including its latest monthly issues from Gekkan Young Magazine (chapter 205, or act18). Although I've been understanding the raws only around half of what's going on, since it doesn't have Furiganas for the Kanji..... Are you the creator for this wiki? Is there anyone else aside you writing/doing this wiki? If it's possible could I help edit, add pictures and write articles for the characters? How far are you into the series? Can we talk & discuss more about Coppelion? If yes, what are other ways I can contact you? (I mainly use e-mail and FB) Sorry for such a long and an amount of questions... Thank you for replying! RockmanAL (talk) 12:43, November 11, 2013 (UTC)Zephuros Ah I see, Calu huh? You can all me Zef, nice to meet you too! (I'd usually use the username Zephuros but it was already taken, so here I am using a short version of my e-mail's name :D") I see... so you've read all the chapters available through mangafox huh? How far have you read the raws? How much do you understand Japanese in the raws? (aside from guessing what's going on by the picture...) I'm quite new to the wiki so I still have no idea how to use it yet (aside from editting what you already created&wrote). I'm still messing (and being confused) around how to create articles and stuff. I tried creating folders in my computer yesterday to add pictures - being ready to edit/creat an article in here and just for the characters, it's already 51 of them with around 12 important terms @_@" I plan to edit your articles this weekend, and write everything I know about the series (how do you put spoilers warning? sicnce I'm going to write everything I know up to volume 19 and its monthly magazine) Also, you can ask me anything about the manga, especially volumes 1-9 since I've read those translated, and you can ask me about the rest of the raws also, since I understood around half. Another thing is.. could you promote me to an admin? (or you already did? I have no idea.... I'm not used to the wiki yet lols). Lastly, so the only fastest way I could contact you is in here :/....? Do you use anything else? p.s. have you read the officially translated chapter 205? (act 18), it should help clear a bunch of confusion from the raws that you read RockmanAL (talk) 04:50, November 12, 2013 (UTC)Zephuros Here's the DL link after volume 19 (it's missing Act 07,08,09 though) https://www.dropbox.com/s/gpc01qbq2ii8g5e/Act%2019.zip the english translation for ch 205 is included in there and here's the latest chapter 206 (Act 19) https://www.dropbox.com/s/p7vf8uhhxsxtnzo/Coppelion.zip the english translation for it isn't out yet.. (or maybe it did, but no one uploaded it yet TT__TT) -------------- so.. I could contact you only in here? hmmmm @@" (really wanted to chat through e-mail or FB..though this is fine.. i'm just not used to it) Thanks for promoting me to an admin! Hope I'll be free as scheduled this week end to add details into the articles you've already created in the wiki, i'll be adding the rest by the end of the month (late november) some of the problems I have right now is... I'm having some confusino when creating a new "page" for a character, I might have to ask for some of you help but maybe next week, since i'll be only editting and adding informations on the current existing articles the other one is that how to edit what is written and pictures used in the wiki front page... @_@" well that's some of the confusions i have, but i'll try to guess and play around here, if i really can't figure it out i'll probably ask you next week :/" ----- Ah, sorry I didn't recognize your name from One Piece.. I tried readying 11 volumes of it, didn't like it much :/ (i can read, i'm just not very fond of or attached to it unlike most people do..OTL") You've read till volume 18 o.o? (read the 19th! it's already out since september! and i send the rest of the chapters from magazine scans in the links above xD!) Pardon me, but I need to know...How much do you understand Japanese? I learned around 500 kanjis, although I can recognize right away only around like er.. 200 lol" (i paused studying japanese quite a while before I came back studying this year) --- eh? no need to add spoilers? i usually see other wikis putting warning spoilers in pages... ^^"" to tell you the truth, i don't remember much what to add in this wiki too (that's why i've been adding very less during the past few days), but i plan to go over all 19 volumes again (read it) this weekend just to edit it xD (i've read it at least twice in each language afterall) --- color huh o.o? can I have blue? (blue like blueprints' blue).. i know it'll turn out to be like my name's a link.. but I love blue...lol" --- anyways, thanks alot! Think i'll be seeing you (messaging) around this weekend asking stuffs :D for now go enjoy the raws and you can ask me if you need anything too xD! RockmanAL (talk) 16:30, November 13, 2013 (UTC)Zephuros Ah, sorry! I didn't know the color page gives you the codes could you change my color to this color? and also please teach me how to do so (in case I want to change them again) or is it that only you could change it...? ---- Some questions, i'm not sure but all the Coppelion's race be determined as "Coppelion"? (in stead of "human) because so far, aside animals, i've seen only mutant or experienced creatures... the rest are either a coppelion , or human o_O" ------ Another one is...... could you tell me where did you get each of the character's bloodtype..? I just.. don't seem to recall reading it anywhere about their bloodtype... ---- Oh, one more question.. I'm not sure but, do all english wikis has to write a character's name as in given name then surname? (because I'm always too familiar with the original japanese and will tend to write something like Naruse Ibara, instead of Ibara Naruse most of the time) which way should I write it? or is it up to me? and ah yes.. please do so xD" ( the template) RockmanAL (talk) 14:03, November 14, 2013 (UTC)Zephuros chapters 1-30 english translation of Coppelion o_o!! http://www.nyaa.se/?page=view&tid=493006 Zephuros 17:39, November 14, 2013 (UTC)Zephuros omg omg omg omg >Mizoguchi brothers). Zephuros 04:51, November 15, 2013 (UTC)Zephuros Oh! And I'm currently uploading the chapters into mangafox (I hope I won't get ban or something? since it's an official one from cruncyroll after all >.>") you can go read it from there too, it should be all done (up to chapter 77) by the time you read this message! Zephuros 05:37, November 15, 2013 (UTC)Zephuros Oh? I see, I asked CR's admin and they also said that the first 8 volumes are tranlsated way back before :/" (and the forums said ch 200-206 are also there, but I can't find them anywhere since I can't access it, and there's no torrent of them). I see... you're right, thanks for the tips! I'm not sure if i'll get banned or anything on mangafox secretly uploading files from CR like this >_>a' (seriously..) or maybe they could let me? I don't know the rules overthere, i mean there's tons of licensed mangas that are still getting upload over there (but I don't know if they translated it themselves, or just get it from official works like me). I mean I'm desperate since no one's (fan group or anything) is translating this, I'd like to before, but I can't, my Japanese's not that great :/".... And this is "sort of"....some revenge to CR.. for not having its service available in my country >_>...... (if they did, I'd happily pay them monthly just ONLY to read this manga...) ? Oh so it also said who's the uploader (me)?lols" i didn't knew that, and about that it'll transfer to mangahere if something's uploaded in mangafox chapters 1-77 are volumes 1-8 I really am hoping they'll release volumes 9 and the rest later ><" (and that someone would put it on torrents) Yah thanks, see ya soon too then xD Zephuros 07:05, November 15, 2013 (UTC)Zephuros Hmm, some consult needed. Some of the chapters in the story mentions the date & city Ibara's group in (they later don't though). Where should I add this? Or should I just create a new page say like "Tama city" description: the first city the Medic Unit has reached in Tokyo, on October 1, 2036 ......? There's ther major city/places after this too, like Fuchu, and somewhat later in the volumes Shijuku, Shibuya and stuff... should I create new pages for them? (I'm also thinking of creating pages for example like for: Ether, Fossiloid, JGSDF 3rd Division, Osaka, Nagoya, Planet, Shinto Electric company, Daiba Nuclear Power Plant, Yellow Cake, etc.....) What do you think? Ah, another thing (gee, I keep forgetting then remembering about them the moment I"m going to write >_>") Where should the.........."arcs" be? I want this wiki to mention that there's currently 4 arcs for this series I want to add these informations: (and the corresponding chapters, i'm keeping track of them, but not all are complete yet) Arc1: #1-21 (volume 1-3) Arc2: Mission 1-60 (volume 3-9) Arc3: Phase 1-99 (volume 9-18) Arc4: Act 1-?? (volume 19-??) Zephuros 17:09, November 15, 2013 (UTC)Zephuros Well... from main official sources .. yeah, I don't ever recall them giving these informations @_@ ... Also, I just notice, other than the bloodtype... how did he/she knew heights......??? "Where do you live at?" >> you mean what country I'm currently living o_O"? --- ok, i shall(???) create the city pages xD", and add infos about their traveling (hmm, i might have to go over from chapter 1 again to get all the locations detailedly @@", meh guess i'll priorize that as later then >_>", there's still alot of major infos unwritten in this wiki...) Yeah i thought i'd put the arc pages up, but i don't know how to "name" them, the arcs doesn't have official names >_> (and I can't think anything fancy for them too). Guess the page might have to be something like... "Coppelion Arc 1" ._."? (sounds so lame....lol") or just group the chapters as categories for "arc 1"? (i still have no idea how to categorize stuffs though) ------- some problem i encounter while i need to edit Haruto's page.... I can use it as visual and it always turns on the source on me... why? it said there's something too much with the codes i can't edit that page by visual..... ------------ i'm currently taking notes on volume4, when i finish till volume 8 i'll start editting and adding more pages (since now we got the eng trans, it'll be more easier, though i still disagree with sooome of their translation.. it's TOO english... like that horse-racing track, they translate it to race course er..something, dunno, sounds too official to me lol") and will probably go over again (sigh, this will be my tenth time reading this manga..hoo boy xD") to add more details about their location/city (i went over those pretty much @_@") I'll try to finish this by tomorrow..(i hope), since i have exams coming up, won't be available till the end of november and before december starts, i'll try to add infos on volumes 9-19 that I knew (or understood in the raws) and I hope i will and could add pictures from the mangas to these pages later (my internet's really slow so i have problems uploading images =___,=.... boy i do want to add so many MANY picture references to everything I write - -") I will edit and add pages with facts for this manga series only, kay? I'm quite bad at describing n' stuff .___. (which is why i didn't touch any of the sections about personality and relationships for the characters... unless I find it very VERY off the charts...) p.s. yikes, i forgot to add the links whenever I wrote a character's name on the pages I created... meh, guess i'll go over them all again once i finish the first 9 volumes >_>" What do you normally do with characters with two personalities? (I'm talkin' about Jyugotenshi Izanami) should I add her info in Aoi's page? Or just create another separate character page for her? She has alot of major roles in the story enough to have her own page... o_O" p.s. hmm, i always forgot to sign.. isn't there like... auto signature or somethin' @@? Zephuros 16:11, November 16, 2013 (UTC)Zephuros Please do have the visual mode for Haruto's page.....I'm sooooo not used to source codes >_>" (i learned it in class back in highschool, but haven't used them at all, i forgot everything ._.") Especially I don't know how to add informations at the (visually) at the tab of the character (where it has the hair color, age, height, relationships and stuff), i only know how to edit it throught the source code.. (like changing Ibara's Age from 17 to 18 << who wrote she's 17 "????) Ok, I'll leave the arc name and pages to you then xD" Oh... it's not that much actually ^^" it's just that i read my native country's translation (volume 1-8) thrice, japanese raws twice (9-19+monthly), english (1-3) twice and now i'm reading the eng trans (volume 1-8) twice just to edit the infos........LOL""" n' i'll be reading the japanese raws the third time next month to try and add more infos on the 3rd and 4th arc.... (well...... ok.. MAYBE it is.......this is currently my most favorite manga afterall, and yeah, i've never read any manga this much >_>" FMA was only around 5 times, Mirai Nikki twice, yugioh three times..) ok.. yeah.. yes, i'm THAT crazy over this manga >_>a''' --------- neh, these informations are just only added from what I could (randomly&suddenly) think of from the top of my head ^^" currently writting notes for each volumes, now those are HUGE informations awaiting to be added into the wiki :D"""" Oh, no problem, I also need to thank you for creating this wiki and helping me through the basics and editting xD". I want to thank you you for helping expand the Coppelion series to the world too ^^ (by making the wiki) --- Sure, i'll create her page along with Dr.Coppelius and other new characters in arc3&4 then (probs around the end of Nov...) boy oh boy, need ta upload lots of pictures @_@ (damn slow internet of mine) I see... thanks for the tips on the signature then :D Zephuros 17:02, November 16, 2013 (UTC)Zephuros Umm I was checking on the OP and ED for this wiki and found http://coppelion.wikia.com/wiki/Angel there's the OP lyrics.. but no ED @@? how do I add them >_>"? (or should I give you what I want to add... o_o"?) the OP and ED should be in that page right? (no need to create another separate OP and ED....) although that page seems like an album page more than an OP&ED page to me :/"" Okie..! I'll leave the OP/ED to you then (no idea how to do that). Also...well maybe like waaaaaay later, when I finish adding every single character in this series (probs mid december) you gotta teach me how to give them the right panel (the one that displays their picture, japanese name, romanji name, height, hair color, age, stuff, etc.) to me. Since I recently added alot of characters (mooooooooooooore coming along the way) and I just don't know how to do anything type things up .__. (and they don't have that right panel too add informations). I'm done adding notes for volume 1, going for the 2nd volume and guess my speed will slow down and stop by tomorrow >_>" (i wasn't able to finish the notes last night after all). And I thought i'll be adding some infos and pages for the characters in arc 3 & 4... but I've already got my hands full on the first 8 volumes o_o" (so much to add into this wiki...). Gonna work harder after the exam xD"! Gettin' lesser and lesser time to do this everyday becuase there's alot of annoying outside-the-house bussiness to attend.... (geez, i haven't screenshot my favorite moments for the anime's 7th ep yet >_<"). Thanks for adding the manga chapters, and keep up the good work xD! (Boy oh boy do i want to write the summary for each manga chapter.............. that'll be too much then @_@" although i'm considering of doing it once all official eng translation for Coppelion is out......>_>a'......) Zephuros 08:45, November 17, 2013 (UTC)Zephuros Ah yeah, aside my questino on how to make the right panel for the character page...... how do you make a section to add their manga and/or anime pictures? (some characters have only anime pictures, some has only manga, i want to add the other one >_>a). Oh yeah, and how would we know if an ariticle/page wasn't already created normally o_O? (I used this http://coppelion.wikia.com/wiki/Special:AllPages and press F5 to refresh, type search to see if someone has created that page or not, if not yet, I just create em' myself ._.) << most wiki editors knew these right? Just hope that no one's gonna make a 2nd same article/page @@" (or maybe it's quite impossible.. there's like what... 4 editors lurking through this wiki only? lol") Zephuros 11:32, November 17, 2013 (UTC)Zephuros Ah... sorry but could you create a standard character page (like Ibara, haruto, Mana) for three of these characters? (I'm writting below as surname, then given name): Itami Setsuna (伊丹　刹那) Mizoguchi Touma (溝口　刀馬) Mizoguchi Ryouga (溝口　涼牙) Thanks! Zephuros 15:56, November 17, 2013 (UTC)Zephuros Er...sorry! nvm, I just copy+pasted the text codes from the character pages that still has no information @_@" Zephuros 16:00, November 17, 2013 (UTC)Zephuros Still a bit comfused with the switch tab...thingy.......@@ but oh well..guess i'll just copy+paste and just take it from there :/"""" Aside that...my curiosity still hasn't been removed yet but..... who and how the heck did he/she find the bloodtype, height, and ages (for Mishima VP)???? seems like an ino from the anime page? since all characters that are animated got those info... but i really don't ever remember coming across these. and even if they got the info from the anime official info... there should be for everyone (asdie the Coppeioni and Mishima VP, everyone's age is still unknown, and the survivors that live in the Planet doesn't have heights.....) where did they get this "?????? (very confused, and doubtful that it's not legit...) Zephuros 19:04, November 17, 2013 (UTC)Zephuros Hmm, well, sure, you can guess (and it should be a fact) that characters that are 3rd years are 18 years old,2nd years are 17 and 1st yers are 16 (although the manga only officially stated Ibara, Aoi and Taeko's age). But someone put Mishima as age 47 so i was wondering where did that came from .__. and sure..the heights makes sense but i'm just confused to where they got it from... most importantly, the blood type in this series are differ by years... so i wondered where that a,b,ab,o came from (good thing Haruto is O bloodtype, or else i'd argue that it's impossible for him to gave it to Ibara who has a B bloodtype >_>) grr = = just really confusion here ah welll, guess i'll do a full research about this later.... I just... don't feel right if there's something unconfirmed official xD" Zephuros 02:36, November 18, 2013 (UTC)Zephuros (this is a random rant) after quickly going over some of the raws of my favorite chapters, I tried translating again (just tried the page on where i think they were explaining something important) on the page where Kanon explained about Haruto's powers (oh well, it might took a really long time but in the end i did succeed being able to translate the whole page xD") So.....Haruto has the resurrection ability.......from a water Hydra o_____o" (i was confused back then why they mentioned "hydra" and didn't understand until i read it from google what Hydra is IRL and what it can do :/""") no wonder he's immortal......lol" (I wonder if he will be dead? then this seems like he'll be the only Coppelion that doesn't die? since well all Coppelions can die randomly, depending, but then Haruto has this super special ability >_>""") Zephuros 05:26, November 18, 2013 (UTC)Zephuros Ah..(things keeps popping in my head >_>") i forgot to ask.. where should i put the info about the anime...regarding how it's supposed to air in year 2011 but was cancelled/delay due to the earthquake and similiar incident in Tokyo IRL? Zephuros 05:29, November 18, 2013 (UTC)Zephuros Calua..... hmm... it's hard to talk about this here (when everyone is free to view our messages = =a") but umm, sometimes I write something, and someone else feels that it is grammatically wrong in english, and changes mine (and vice versa). And it just happened we kept editing and re-editing each other =__,=" (what would you do to this?). I'm not a confident english user, but at least I'm pretty sure most of what I wrote are mostly correct or.. maybe more like it's readable...eventhough not completely perfect in grammars... (there's still alot of sections I want to edit since... I just feel really weird reading them.. honestly, but I haven't touched them yet due to it's mostly written by other editors ._.a). I don't know... some of the reasons I came here to edit this wiki because I feel it lacks too much information and I want to add everything I knew about the series for the others, I found some wrong written facts here so I came and edit them, and edit some grammatical errors that are obvious ones..... Zephuros 13:28, November 18, 2013 (UTC)Zephuros Ok, I'm done adding/creating a page for all characters in Coppelion >_>// (up to the latest chapter) there are still some characters left to add, but I didn't add them because their name/organization wasn't mentioned yet.... And here comes a bit of question, No-sense (the robot) and the Chimera (well..it's a chimera), I added them to "characters"......? Or should i just mention them in a character's page? (but they are both involve with alot of characters unlike Mr.Wolf who's usually stick to Taeko) and umm, I think i'll be creating a page for Mr.Wolf...well, he did have his major screentime, twice @_@ (can I? I just like him very much :/") Zephuros 15:22, November 18, 2013 (UTC)Zephuros Calu, did you read up to volume 14 yet o_O? Well @_@a, the picture you added (from the manga) there isn't Izanami yet, she's still an unconcious Aoi. And hmm, the appearance you added......they......>_>...don't really look the same................... especially the hair, Izanami's hair is like.........Aoi in Dragon Ball god-mode or something lols (her hair stands more up and became more spiky or something.. it's hard to say >_>a). ALso her hair color appears to change a bit, at least from the cover (Izanami's hair gotten lighter). p.s. can i remove the pictures first and add her actual later? Zephuros 03:34, November 19, 2013 (UTC)Zephuros Ah, btw, what happened/where should i put to the 1 and 2 about the official Coppelion meaning that was always noted on the manga cover at the author's section o_O? Zephuros 03:46, November 19, 2013 (UTC)Zephuros Calu? we need to talk a bit =__,=", like in-real-time talking =_=" (since we're both editing right now) Zephuros 04:12, November 19, 2013 (UTC)Zephuros Ah, I forgot to tell you to add Kiara Yamado to the Coppelions page (I still have no idea how to add her into the category). I'm not sure what unit she's from (the story didn't mention it, along with her unnamed puppet animal << or it does have a name, i'll check later). But one thing's for sure that she's a Coppelion (she doesn't wear any suits), so yeah, please do so, thanks! 06:49, November 19, 2013 (UTC)Zephuros I searched throught out google, asked the Japanese community, and went to all Coppelion-related official sites. There's never been any mentioning about their bloodgroups.. (aside their bloodgroup by year, in which the manga emphasizes very much). What to do about the bloodgroup? I think people (someone) is putting their bloodgroups in this wiki based on their characteristics not from an official source (someone just change Haruto's bloodgroup from O to B...). Also, if their bloodgroup's information are really given, why not Kanon and Shion too? I was thinking either remove it or put it as a bloodgroup by year. I have not found any discussions regarding about A,B,AB,O bloodgroup types for this series either (asked at Jap's community too). 09:52, November 22, 2013 (UTC)Zephuros Affiliation with PH wiki Hello. I would like to affiliate this wiki with PH wiki. If you agree. Gold Star (talk) 22:58, November 23, 2013 (UTC) reply Yes, but er, I'll have to do that after Wednesday ok? Studying for exams...(that's why I'm not so active lols) I'll give you the locations (and minor locations), all of them for arc1-2 around Thursday or Friday (since I'm also not done adding notes from volume 5-8). Arc 3 and 4 will have to take a while, since I haven't done any volume notes for them and I will have to go over and read the raws once again (and this time it'll be harder since it's japanese raws...). Anyways, Thanks for your hard work :D, I should be back updaing by this Wednesday. 03:12, November 24, 2013 (UTC)Zephuros here's the city/location lists for arc1&2 Whole story: Tokyo, JGSDF technical school (refer), Osaka (refer), Nagoya (refer) arc1 (October 1-3, 2036) Oct 01: Tama City (main), Nagayama Station (walked pass), Tama River (sub), Odaiba Island (refer) Oct 02: Fuchu City (main), Fuchu prison (sub), Shinto Electric Fuchu Power Plant (sub), Fuchu central hospital (sub), Tokyo Racing Course (sub) Oct 03: Nakagawa station (sub), Fuchu prison (sub), Okunitama Shrine (sub), Fuchu City Hall (refer), Tamagawa Boat Race (sub) arc2 (October 4-7, 2036) Oct 04: Chofu City (main), Chifu-Mitaka city (sub), Planet (main), Inogashira Park (sub), Mitaka station (sub), Shinjuku (refer) Oct 05: Planet (main), Mitaka police station (sub), Daiba Nuclear Power Plant (refer), Kanpachi street (sub) Oct 06: Planet (main), Inogashira Park (sub), Mitaka police station (sub), East Koganei station (sub), Mitaka station (sub), Koenji station (went passed) Oct 07: Shinjuku (main), Shinjuku station (sub), Shinjuku alta (sub) arc3 (October 7 - November 12, 2036) Oct 07: Shinjuku (main), arc4 (November 13 - ...) Nov 13: (i'm reading volume 9 and taking notes for it till volume 19, will be slowly taking note for the city/location then, since arc 3 is really long) 13:11, November 27, 2013 (UTC)Zephuros I forgot to tell you an important information about the Coppelion manga! here are more arc informations: (aside the city&date info I gave you last time) ch1-21: #1-21 (volumes 1-3), Arc1 ch22-81: Mission 1-60 (volumes 3-9), Arc2 ch82-180: Phase 1-99 (volumes 9-18), Arc3 ch181-??: Act 1-?? (volumes 19-??), Arc4 note: the manga uses the word "part" though, like "Part 1 End" , and "Part 2" (start) and so on... 05:15, November 29, 2013 (UTC)Zephuros Affiliation Hello! This is Torquil, I am an Admin/Bcrat at the Shokugeki-no Soma Wiki and I would like to inquire as to whether or not this site would like to affiliate with ours. Please contact me here. - User:Torquil 07:00, November 30, 2013 (UTC) Oi Oi Calu mind affiliating this with w:c:berserk and w:c:jackals? Your wiki is very good blah blah and I would be excited to have it in my affiliates blah blah. Thanks. 09:08, November 30, 2013 (UTC) Chat Mod Okitalyon (talk) 14:35, November 30, 2013 (UTC)Hi Calu-chan (can I call you that, no offense), my name is Okitalyon and thank you for being the founder of Coppelion wiki. Can I be a chat moderator chuchu?Okitalyon (talk) 14:35, November 30, 2013 (UTC) reply I have the BD/DVD cover arts and its original full HD pictures, I'm going to upload them but which/where should I insert them :/"? (I want to add into a page somewhat about the BD/DVD page information and its artwork). You know umm.... like a page about BD/DVD that each volume contains what episodes and what not, what character on the cover, what are the extra things included in that volume (e.g. NC OP&ED, booklet). 11:18, December 1, 2013 (UTC)Zephuros Calu.... I just saw this but... your chapter number/volumes are off o__O"" chapter 129? (was it? that latest one you put) is around in volume 13, but you put it at volume 16 already And i saw there's around 150 something chapters by volume 19, it should actually be near 200 not just around that.... Need some help re-arranging? (well.. if only I know/understand how to do it, I'd probably do it right away ^^") You must be confused with chapter/pages/volume after they shift it from the weekly to a monthly o___O...... 12:04, December 1, 2013 (UTC)Zephuros Chat Mod Okitalyon (talk) 13:16, December 1, 2013 (UTC)Yo Calu-chan! Thanks for making me a chat mod and thanks for replying! Hope we can work together well! XOXOOkitalyon (talk) 13:16, December 1, 2013 (UTC) I really love Coppelion! XDOkitalyon (talk) 13:16, December 1, 2013 (UTC) Until next time!Okitalyon (talk) 13:16, December 1, 2013 (UTC)BTW, my free time might be friday, saturday and sunday!Okitalyon (talk) 13:16, December 1, 2013 (UTC) BYE BYE!Okitalyon (talk) 13:16, December 1, 2013 (UTC) reply Calu o_O i just noticed this, but where did you get the Manga covers from? The picture is really big and high quality (though not as big as the raw scans I have but the quality is really high) just wanna know so that I can go get em' myself when each cover came up xD (oh, i added volume20, still no large file though) 18:13, December 4, 2013 (UTC)Zephuros Where o___O???? I want to get it too, and follow that website/source. 03:35, December 5, 2013 (UTC)Zephuros What picture I uploaded? for volume 20? no... I took that from amazon jp xD"! and the size's really small compared to yours (i also had to rename the file and change it from jpeg to png...) or are you talking about the japanese raws? (the ones i gave you) really...? i don't think so.. the quality from this wiki is much much higher - colors and details (although the size is smaller, of course) 06:00, December 5, 2013 (UTC)Zephuros Hmm... I still don't really get much for the cover pictures' sources :/... but oh well...... source and licensing huh, most fanart pics i got are from pixiv, i'll do that (well, I will have to play around and get the codes right first though, really bad with codes >_>) Guess I'll ask you more about it later...since I'm currently reading volume 13 raws and taking notes for arc3-4, will be editing them till volume 20 (as for the informations I understood), 11:02, December 5, 2013 (UTC)Zephuros Moshi moshi Calu-chan! It's been a long time! How are you? Sorry for meing inactive for a few days. It was because I was so busy. Anyway, where do you read manga? I actually review pages and some have missing info's. Sometimes I edit them, but if you think something is wrong, you can change it. That's all! Sayonara Calu-chan! XDOkitalyon (talk) 12:42, December 6, 2013 (UTC) Thank you Calu-chan! XDOkitalyon (talk) 04:37, December 7, 2013 (UTC) http://coppelion.wikia.com/wiki/Episode_1?diff=6555&oldid=5931 some random wiki contributor did this, not sure what's going on, oh why he/she removed it, but anyways I revert/undo it back .. just tellin' :/.. 11:48, December 8, 2013 (UTC)Zephuros Calu, http://coppelion.wikia.com/wiki/Asimov how do you change so that the panel that says "kanji" is "katakana" instead? (if i go to the source and change the "kanji" to "katakana" it just disappears after editing) since Asimov's name is written in katakana not in kanji... I don't like leaving it saying his "kanji name" is like that (since it's what they call them, it's not his real name anyways) there are some more other characters like these too (names that come in mind right now is Dr.Coppelius, chimera and ingmar) Could you tell me how to change it? so that i'll go change it for other characters when I came across them 16:17, December 9, 2013 (UTC)Zephuros Calu, could you make a template for the characters o_O"? (sometimes I made mistakes by copy+pasting them from other characters) since I"m starting to get more and more characters' name correctly after reading the raws on the third time.. there's still alot more but I'll add them one by one (most of them are from the Shibuya shelter, it's just that i hurriedly read the raws the first two times and just ignore/skipped those names lols) 08:59, December 10, 2013 (UTC)Zephuros *facepalm* I've been reading Coppelion on the wiki (wikipedia.com) for several weeks (mainly reading the episode summary) Do you have any idea who wrote these...? I mean there's so many errors..... like.. untoleratable errors... No-sense's and Kurobe's name is wrong Kurobe's Oyakata is a position, not a name (it's like those "okasan", "basan" and stuff) the plot's quite unacceptable.. it's...weird.... grrr.. most of what they wrote is correct, just some minor understanding mistakes (which occurs from interpreting the context.. I remember a random wikipedia (or was it a user..) changed Nosense's name in here to No"n"sense... no idea if that's the same person. Anyways I'm more confident with the information I've gathered and input in here than whoever wrote what it is in the wikipedia... (because if not, I won't insert it here anyways). I also have the official raws and english translation as a back up... (e.g. that "no-sense"'s name translation) 15:47, December 13, 2013 (UTC)Zephuros